1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions and methods for extracting hydrocarbon oil components from contaminated stock and for deabsorbing hydrocarbon oil components from oil absorbent materials in order to recover and recycle the hydrocarbon component and in order to reuse the oil absorbent material. More specifically, the invention relates to such an extraction method and composition which utilizes a biodegradable, non-toxic citric oil component as its active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil absorbent materials which are contaminated with hydrocarbon components are found in a variety of locations. Common examples include rags which are used in machine shops and industrial operations. Other commonly encountered examples are the snakes, pads and booms used in filling stations and other automotive maintenance areas and vermiculite clay pellets of the type used to absorb hydrocarbon components. Although naphtha based solvents have been used in the past to clean such oil absorbent materials, naphtha is toxic, non-biodegradable and vaporizes easily causing fire hazards and posing a possible health risk to the pulmonary system. Also, in the case of cleaning compositions using naphtha based solvent, the contaminated cleaning fluid which is used to clean the oil absorbent material must be disposed of.
Increasingly restrictive environmental regulations ban the disposal of motor oil in landfill disposal sites. In the case of vehicle oil filters, such as automobile oil filters, for example, the metal canister contains a paper filter element which becomes contaminated with hydrocarbon components during use. Ideally, the canister should be opened and cleaned and the hydrocarbon components should be extracted from the paper filter elements, prior to disposal. The extracted hydrocarbon components can be recycled for reuse. The metal canister and cleaned filter elements can be disposed of or recycled.
Other example uses of the compositions of the present invention include the extraction and separation of oil from bottom settlement and water (BS&W) constituents of the type produced as a waste byproduct in the steel industry. Separation of pure oil components from the metal oxides, steel particles, clays and waxes present in the BS&W allow the oil to be resold, as for use in alternate fuel programs.
A need thus exists for an improved method and composition for deabsorbing hydrocarbon components from oil absorbent materials.
A need also exists for a composition which will allow valuable hydrocarbon components to be extracted from otherwise contaminated stock in a form pure enough for resale in alternate fuel programs.
A need exists for such a method which is simple and economical to implement and which uses a non-toxic, biodegradable active ingredient.
A need also exists for such an extraction composition which would not be contaminated during use and which could be recirculated for reuse within the extraction process.